saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reigai
Kaito Kazama, better known as Reigai (例外 lit.'' anomaly'') is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Reigai wears a simple black bodysuit with Kevlar armor plating on his chest, shoulders, elbows, and knees. A pair of black combat boots covers his feet, and a jet-black mask covers his face. The mask features a thin silver line running exactly down the center of his face, before branching off into three different lines towards the mouth area; the area where his eyes are correspond to his own eyes, blue on the left and red on the right. He wears a red gauntlet on his right arm and a blue gauntlet on his left, both featuring a deployable touchscreen interface that provides access to his Anomaly combat system. Upon activation of the Anomaly system, Reigai summons mechanical armor around himself, as well as the corresponding unit's armaments. This system switches an armor set of either speed-oriented combat, heavy defenses, or its default set that acts as a balance of the previous two. When he's in business meetings, he wears a normal black-and-white business suit with a silver tie that has a red-and-blue zig-zag pattern running down its length, black boots, and a black pair of thin-rimmed glasses with tinted lenses that hide his heterochromia. Personality Reigai has Dissociative Identity Disorder, leading to split personalities. His dominant personality is that of a mild-mannered boy who balances intelligence with aggressiveness, if that's possible. Most of the time, he's a smart boy who was a relatively short temper. Often times, Reigai becomes suicidal and wishes to die, mainly due to his other personalities. The normal Kaito is associated with this balanced personality. One of his alternate personalities is action-oriented, takes risks, and enjoys the thrill of a fight. This side represents Reigai's anger and thirst for combat, often taking pleasure in slaughtering his enemies and mercilessly executing anyone who dares get in his way. It also is an arrogant being, believing itself to be the strongest person, which causes this desire to find an opponent strong enough to give him an enjoyable fight. Kaito has named this persona Ryuu (竜 lit.'' dragon''), because it reminds Kaito of a dragon in a few ways. The other alternate personality is more cold and pragmatic. This side of Kaito, named Kazuhiko (和彦 lit. harmonious prince), is calm, tactical, and a master strategist. Unlike Ryuu, Kazuhiko knows "when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em" as poker players would say. As previously stated, he is a master strategist, able to command a vast military group and succeed. His strategies have always been successful, and when things go wrong, there's always a back-up plan, and contingencies for those back-ups. While Ryuu is ready to dive straight into a fight without thinking, Kazuhiko is the kind of personality to stand back and plan out his fights. Background Kaito lived with abusive parents. Both of his parents would severely abuse him because of how much they drank. His parents would constantly argue on what to do with Kaito. Their arguments lead to beatings because they couldn't come to a conclusion. The abuse was enough to cause Dissociative Identity Disorder in Kaito, and he eventually ran away. He had to live on the streets for a while, before police picked up the poor kid and sent him to an adoption home. A nice couple picked the kid up, and he was raised right this time around. His past memories of his abusive parents were suppressed by his alternate personas, and Kaito fully believed that his adoptive parents were indeed his true parents. As he grew older and older, his adoptive parents bought him a copy of Evoked Legends Online and the necessary gear to run it so he could relieve stress and satisfy his alternate personas. Now, Kaito attends high school and is known as "Reigai" in ELO due to his odd mannerisms that fluctuate at the flip of a dime. Relationship * Damasu-kai - Executive member ** Kurokage - Ally ** Ketsueki - Ally ** Chaser - Ally and Student Abilities As a Mobile Armory-type Machina, Reigai has outfitted himself with several different weapons and has filled out his mods entirely. Mods # Additional Mods +2 # Speed Construction # Glow Emission # Anomaly Mod: System Control Level X # Anomaly System Mod: Separation Anomaly Level C Constructable Equipment # Consistent Recoil Carbine # Semi-auto Shotgun # Tracker Pistol # Energy Saber # Anomaly Armament: Multi-range Combat Rifle # Anomaly Armament: Thermite Launcher # Anomaly Armament: Plasma Railgun # Anomaly Armor: Hunter # Anomaly Armor: Destroyer # Anomaly Core: Separation In regards to his equipment, Reigai can use Equipment #1-4 at any time. While Reigai is able to wield the other three armaments, it is recommended he activate a specific Anomaly armor set before equipping them. - Shotgun= The semi-auto shotgun is just a Remington 1100 with a modular targeting system connected to the Anomaly system. - Pistol= The Tracker Pistol uses a SIG-Sauer P226 E2 with an undermount muzzle compensator and threaded barrel as its frame, then modified to fire specialized tracking rounds which require a manual lock-on from Reigai himself; it features a set of adjustable target sights, an under-barrel laser-aiming module, 20-round extended mag, and a removable suppressor. - Energy Saber= For melee combat, Reigai has an energy sword hidden in the waist of his armor. Its blade is a strong metal that is then coated in a thin energy layer to increase cutting power. - Combat Rifle= The Multi-range Combat rifle is capable of firing two types of ammunition that can be easily switched with a simple change of the magazine: short-range impact rounds that cause mild knock-back effects and long-range puncture rounds which are armor-piercing. This rifle is perfect for mid-to-long ranges, though its long-range ammo isn't suitable for sniping purposes. - Thermite Launcher= A single-shot Thermite projectile launcher allows Reigai to deal heavy damage easily; this particular formula for Thermite is highly volatile, and is easily able to melt through thick steel. It's also a very effective crowd-control weapon. - Plasma Railgun= A Plasma Railgun fires a high-precision plasma beam able to travel long ranges acts as Reigai's weapon of choice for long-range attacks. It's particularly effective at very long ranges. }} - Armors= Reigai has access to three Anomaly armors. The balanced set is activated with the Anomaly Core, creating an armor that balances the capabilities of the Hunter and Destroyer armors. The Destroyer is the heavy armor, with an energy layer on it for extra defense against energy projectiles. The Hunter is the light-weight armor meant for quick combat. Not much else to them really. The full potential of the Anomaly Core is only accessible when the Separation Anomaly mod is active. Here, all of the above Anomaly Armaments are deployed and more. The Separation Core pushes Reigai's Machina capabilities to their absolute limits, including his weapons, and deploys his two alternate armor configurations. The Hunter armor wields the Plasma Railgun, while the Destroyer armor wields the Thermite Launcher. Reigai himself is equipped with the Combat Rifle and a balanced combination of the Hunter and Destroyer armor. Activating this armament places passive soul damage on himself. Another thing to note, Reigai's personalities are split across the three armors; Ryuu in the Destroyer, Kazuhiko in the Hunter, and Kaito himself in the main body. - Miscellaneous= While entirely unrelated to the base Anomaly armaments, Reigai can utilize the Anomaly system to link to his personalized Honda Interceptor bike. The bike itself has a reinforced chassis which is modified so that the Anomaly mods are compatible with it; enhanced tires that resist small caliber ammunition and basic melee weapons; and a modified engine that increases top speed. When Reigai activates the Anomaly Core, he transforms the bike into a samurai-like armor where its front wheel becomes a doubled-barreled cannon/shield hybrid while the back wheel becomes a full shield. Both of the aforementioned weapons can be used to augment punching power if desired. This is the secondary ability activated when the Anomaly Core is activated without the Separation Anomaly mod active. }} Trivia * Reigai unintentionally became more like Kurenai's negative than Kurokage was meant to be. ** After thinking about it, Reigai has now become Kurenai's dark counterpart in place of Kurokage. * Reigai has begun development on a new system akin to his Anomaly system. This time, the system will revolve around elemental abilities and equipment with designed to weaponize these elements * His Anomaly system armor was not originally included in Reigai's concept. ** The motorcycle armor was also not originally a part of Reigai's concept. * The "Level X" and "Level C" are the Roman numerals for 10 and 100 respectively. Category:ELO Player Category:Male Category:Machina (ELO) Category:Character Category:Antagonist